


Устаревшие конструкции

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон был... старомодным. И машина у него была такая же.





	Устаревшие конструкции

**Author's Note:**

> Когда начал писать драббл по идее, которая пришла в ночи, а потом осознал, что в каноне персонаж спокойненько себе водил машину на механике, но все равно придумал обоснуй.
> 
> PS: Хэнк матерится, потому что он Хэнк.

Бывают такие полицейские, которые будто собрали все клише или сошли с телеэкранов. Смотришь на них, и система тут же выдаёт соответствующие страницы IMDb: Детектив Магнум. Коломбо. Танго и Кэш. 

Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон был как раз из таких. Тренча у него, конечно, не было, зато рубашек с сумасшедшими орнаментами - два шкафа. Горькая самоирония, фатализм и фляжка с чем покрепче прилагались.  
Было в этом что-то гармоничное. Как будто все алгоритмы работали правильно. Одна команда цепляла другую без ошибок и выдавала образ клишированного копа, которому доверяешь.

Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон был... старомодным. И машина у него была такая же.

С появлением андроидов мир сначала перешёл на андроидов-водителей, а потом - достаточно быстро - на беспилотные автомобили. И только Хэнк Андерсон не смог расстаться со своей колымагой, на которой, наверное, ещё его отец ездил, если не дед.

Каждый раз, когда Коннор в неё садится, он будто оказывается в музее. В действительности, конечно, он ни в одном не был, но в его память загружены сотни экскурсий, сотни чужих путешествий. И ему кажется – странное слово, которое бы в командной строке подсветилось красным – что Лувр, Музей естествознания или Эксплораториум похожи на машину Хэнка Андерсона.

\- Ну что ты пялишься на неё все время, не в музее, - закатывал иногда глаза Хэнк. Как будто мысли Коннора читал и знал, с чем тот сравнивает.

Конструкция была устаревшая, в бардачке и противосолнечных козырьках хранились выцветшие открытки и календарики из разных штатов и времён, старые кассеты и диски, которые уже сто лет никто не слушал, и купоны в закусочные вроде «Отведайте вишнёвых пирогов в закусочной Нормы со скидкой 50%! Действителен до 15 сентября 2019 года». Весь салон был в пятнах от пролитого кофе, в боковые карманы годами запихивали листовки на бесплатные пончики, а на приборной панели танцевала видавшая виды фигурка гавайской девушки. И это Коннор никогда не сканировал заднее сиденье и не разбирал журналы и игрушки, которые валялись там. Похоже, что туда и сам Хэнк не заглядывал, потому что мельком там можно было рассмотреть книжки доктора Сьюза.

Но вот сама машина ставила Коннора в тупик. Он умел брать под контроль машину с автопилотом и управлять ей. Умел управлять машиной с автоматической коробкой передач. Электромобили и им подобное не были проблемой вообще. Но на механической коробке передач система сбоила.

Раньше этого не было. Коннор точно помнит, что кто-то из его предшественников спокойно себе разъезжал на старой машине Хэнка и не жаловался, что машина глохнет. А потом словил очередь и умер. Видимо тогда это умение и потерялось. Или его просто удалили, когда обновляли прошивку. Могло быть и то, и то. Механические коробки передач считались морально устаревшими, люди почти перестали водить, так что это умение было не актуально. А память у Коннора была не бесконечной.

\- Я забыл, как водить, - как-то сообщил он Хэнку, пока они ехали с очередного места преступления. Коннор смотрел то на руль, то на рычаг переключения передач, и последние минут десять мучительно пытался вспомнить то, что так хорошо знал.

\- В смысле? – Хэнк повернул голову и посмотрел на него с тем выражением лица, которое ОС Коннора определило как «ты тупой или что» из каталога типичных выражений лица лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона. – В смысле забыл, ты же идеальный во всем.

\- Наверное, обновление вышло. И эту функцию сочли ненужной.

\- Что значит ненужной, у твоего напарника нормальная человеческая машина. А если меня подстрелят?

Хэнк иронизировал, конечно. Это Коннор уже научился распознавать. И иногда у него даже получалось на это отвечать. И иногда его ирония казалась Коннору действительно забавной, хотя по-хорошему он бы не должен был понимать, что такое «забавно».

\- Вот ведь чёртовы засранцы, - Хэнк даже рукой по рулю ударил. – А если ты будешь бежать от припизднутого девианта и единственный доступный транспорт будет на механике?

\- Я не буду бежать от девианта. Моя работа ловить девиантов, которые бегут от меня.

\- Ой, не выебывайся, все ты понял, что я хотел сказать, - Хэнк закатил глаза. Потом свернул раньше, чем нужно было и не в ту сторону, и Коннор обеспокоенно подался вперёд, поворачивая голову:

\- Лейтенант, мы что, едем не в участок?

\- О, нет-нет-нет. Не нужно мне этого дерьма. В моё время все, кто хотел уметь водить, должны были научиться водить на такой вот, - он кивнул на свою машину. – Мы едем на парковку, Коннор.

Парковка была огромная. И пустая. Будто все знали, что они сейчас приедут, и благоразумно покинули её. Хэнк усадил его за руль и долго повторял то, что знает. Наверное, то, что его отец ему рассказывал, и что тому рассказывал его отец.

\- Ты умеешь водить и так. Просто нужно вспомнить, как самостоятельно передачи переключать, - говорил он. Голос был спокойный и ровный, без единого намёка на сарказм или злость, ни единого бранного слова. Он говорил… мягко. – Ты должен почувствовать машину.

\- Лейтенант, для этого мне нужно к ней подсоединиться, а ваша машина несовместима…

\- Я не об этом, - Хэнк хмыкнул. – Давай. Сцепление. Первая передача. Медленно отпускай, наполовину…

Коннор никогда не видел мир без андроидов. Листал то, что ему услужливо подсказывала система, по запросам, помнил множество книг, которые никогда не читал, и фильмов, которые никогда не смотрел. Он знал, что в мире без андроидов все было иначе.

Но только с Хэнком Андерсоном он мог этот мир увидеть. Как будто шагал назад и оказывался в прошлом, когда моторы машин ревели, а люди ненавидели не андроидов, а кого-то ещё. И лучше не было.

Просто у Хэнка Андерсона тогда была надежда. А теперь её же чувствовал Коннор.


End file.
